Resident Evil 4: The Real Encounters
by LimaLoser
Summary: Apparently the movie editors of "Resident Evil 4" got a little over-zealous when they were cutting up the scenes between Leon and Luis. LeonXLuis yaoi
1. First Encounter

**AN:** This one is going to be short. Five chapters, I think. Believe it or not, this is what really happened the first time Leon and Luis met in that little room. I know... I couldn't believe it either!

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi, harsh language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Resident Evil"

V

Leon rounded the corner swiftly, gun held firmly in front of him. He was prepared for anything... he thought. Sharp blue eyes darted expertly around the large wooden room, but that didn't seem to ease his nerves in the least. He moved slowly toward the window on the adjacent wall, peeking out warily and saw nothing.

_Thunk..._

The agent whipped around, trigger finger ready to blow away anything he didn't like. It was a strange sound... from inside the tall bureau on the far wall. The rustling seemed to get more frantic as Leon approached. He didn't want to guess what was inside, but he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like it.

He knitted his brows and set his back against one of the doors. The barrel of his gun was pointed to the ceiling as he reached for the knob... cold metal sending shivers through his body. His eyelids fell briefly and he took a deep breath. The knob clicked open as he exhaled and something tumbled, less than gracefully, from the small confine.

Leon's gun was set immediately on the questionable target. Male... long dark hair, lightly tanned skin, roughly the same height and build as him, and... wide dark eyes. They looked frightened... lost... pleading. The man shook his head avidly, but his eyes never left Leon's. It was a welcomed change from the mindless beastly excuses for humans he'd encountered thus far and he relaxed his hands.

He lowered the gun slowly and bent to offer aid. This man didn't act like the rest... His movements were more natural and filled with... humanity. This guy shouldn't be one of them, and if he was... Leon figured he deserved to die if he could make such a rookie error in judgment.

The guy seemed to calm a bit and didn't react when Leon reached for the tape across his mouth. He pulled up a small corner with his finger and yanked, eyes still locked, muscles ready to spring into action. The man winced and furrowed his eyebrows with what was most likely discomfort more than pain. Leon stared until the stranger spoke.

"A little rough don't you think?"

Leon smirked and rolled him over. Spanish... probably a local, but what was going on with his clothes? All the others had been wearing typical farmer's clothes and labor garb. This guy had on a Victorian style shirt underneath an elaborately embroidered vest... suede, maybe... with pearl buttons down the front. He definitely was--

"You're... not like them?"

The voice rang in Leon's ears again snapping him out of observation-cop mode and into conversation-cop mode. He made short work of the binding on the Spaniard's wrists glancing to the back of his head. Wavy hair... goatee... "No."

"Good..." The man rolled to his side, rubbing his wrists, and faced Leon.

They eyed each other for a moment and he spoke again... soothing.

"It would be a shame to have to kill someone so..."

Leon raised a brow and watched those dark eyes roll over his body. "'So' what?"

"Hnh..."

In what seemed like a quarter of a second, the Spaniard was mere inches from Leon's chest. His eyes widened and he toppled backward, bracing his rear-end landing with his hands. This guy was close... and he was getting closer. What the hell?! "Wh—what are you doing?!"

"Showing my gratitude."

That soothing voice again... Brown hair lowered in front of him and there was metal clinking and unusually familiar movement around his lower stomach. He heard a zipper and his eyes went impossibly wide. He tried to back away and held up a frantic hand, pushing roughly on the stranger's shoulder. "Hey... hey wait!"

There was a smirk then cool air against the rising heat of his groin. "Your mouth and your body don't seem to agree..."

The man looked up to him with a devilish smile and held Leon's eyes. Hands were sliding up and down his thighs. He tried desperately to ignore the tugging at his pelvis. What the fuck was going on?! "Hey... don't, man!"

Fingers clenched around his hips and moved closer... it was quivering now.

"Stop it! Ah!"

It was warm... whatever it was circling his confusing discomfort was warm with a few cold spots. Moving... it was moving now... There was something tightening at his hip and the movement... felt good. His eyes were closed, lips parted, breath heavy. Then there was moisture... wet heat climbing up Leon's length.

"Ngh..."

"Hnh..."

Blue eyes flew open at the low pitch of the smirk. Leon watched in panic as the brown head shifted until suddenly... There was nothing... Wet... hot... so good... slippery... movement... Leon clenched his eyes again and his head fell back. He moaned to the ceiling of the flimsy structure as the strange man worked miracles. It was good... really good...

On reflex, Leon moved not really sure what he was doing. His hand set on the bobbing head. He shifted his legs spreading his hips wider losing himself in the feeling... the amazing sensation in his groin was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It certainly wasn't the first time it had happened, but it was looking good for being the best. The hand supporting him started to tremble. He fisted it to keep it from giving out as the other hand combed through the thick course locks of the Spaniard.

'Shit... I'm going to come... Oh god!'

As if reading Leon's mind, the man started sucking faster, harder... His tongue wrapped around the stiff meat and his lips tightened. Leon's fists hardened and his muscles tensed. His hips started thrusting gently back instinctually and he shuddered.

"Nnngh!"

Leon practically doubled over when he came in the man's mouth, but the hot movement didn't stop. It slowed as he tried to catch his breath. He winced a few more times as the final bursts of orgasm left his body. The moisture retreated and Leon opened his eyes. Brown hair rose and the Spaniard sat back wiping the corners of his mouth. His face was burning. He was so embarrassed... something so strange... How did that happen?

Leon quickly closed his pants and glanced up through damp blonde wisps of his bangs. He caught those dark eyes and immediately looked away... not at him... not at his pants... Anywhere but either of those places... No self-control was really not good.

"Now, I have one very important question."

Soothing... How the hell could he sound so calm after that?! As if nothing happened!

Leon looked toward the man quizzically. "You got a smoke?"

He looked away again and shifted to stand. "I got gum..."

Leon looked back to him as the guy smirked. He surprised himself at how calm he'd managed to sound and sighed looking back to the floor. There was a rustling from the doorway and Leon prepared to move. That voice again... "Perfect. The big cheese."

"What?"

Two human-looking creatures stood just inside the room's entrance. He heard impossibly heavy footsteps approaching... Jesus, a five thousand pound elephant? Leon stood slowly as a very tall man walked in. They didn't stand a chance, but he had to at least try. With clenched fists, the agent moved.

He stepped and brought up his left leg swiftly and felt contact. It took him a second too long to realize the contact made had not been in his favor. There was pain in his foot... Hand? That guy stopped a kick with his hand? The last thing Leon remembered was flying unwillingly through the air and he heard a crash... then there was black...

When he came to, Leon's hands were bound. He tried to move, but the weight on his back shifted. That guy... the Spaniard. Leon shook him awake and winced when the man tried to move. They only had a few minutes to talk when Leon heard footsteps again. They didn't sound nearly as heavy as the last ones he remembered... in that room... where _that_ happened.

Leon's face flushed. He clenched his eyes and took a deep breath. No time to think about that now... His ears tuned into the footsteps. Heavy, but not unusually so, and... something dragging? The thing rounded the corner and Leon's eyes widened. He and the Spaniard shuffled and argued as it raised the axe and Leon saw...

"Now!"

They pushed apart just as the blade hit the shackles separating them. The thing attacked again and Leon moved. His foot connected successfully with it's upper body and glided it smoothly, but roughly, into the wooden wall. The two men watched as the body hit the floor with a satisfying snap, the head twisted at an angle no one, or thing, could live through.

There was heavy panting at his side and Leon looked to the man... Luis, he called himself. He looked spooked... panicked again. He scrambled to his feet and dashed out of the room. Leon gazed after him confused and sore. He stretched as he stood and looked again to the thing on the floor. What the hell was going on around here?

**TBC...**

V

Weird, huh? Since this one has a difinitive ending (which has already been written), I'm going to try to put up the new chapters every couple of days. I hope it was enjoyable. Reviews and criticism are always welcomed and appreciate. Thank you.


	2. Second Encounter

**AN:** So it's just after one AM and I can't sleep. This is where the readers get lucky. The second time they met, Leon and Luis had an exciting battle with the plagas.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi, violence, harsh language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Resident Evil"

V

'Everywhere... They're coming from everywhere! There's nowhere to hide. I have to keep her safe! Shit!'

"Quick, in that cabin!"

Leon ran with the girl to a small cabin a few yards away. It should provide them with enough shelter... at least for a little while... he hoped. He kicked the door in, gun at the ready, and ushered Ashley inside. He slammed the door behind her and heard a shuffling at his back.

"Leon." That voice...

He turned to see a two-by-four sailing toward his head and snatched it away.

"Small world, eh?"

Leon stuffed the block into the hooks on the door and wall. It should hold for a bit and at least he wasn't the only one with a gun now... right? He heard Luis speak again... he had a name... That note confirmed he was telling the truth... at least about that much. "Is she...?"

Leon watched him eye the girl warily.

"Well... you know."

"She's cool." Leon rushed around the room trying to ignore the two bickering in the background. There were too many holes... and they were getting too close!

_Bang bang bang._

"Ashley, upstairs," he commanded.

The footsteps on the stairs faded and he looked to Luis. His eyes narrowed and they both prepared to fight. The agent circled the room again, blocking the windows and doors, then heard gunshots. He didn't have time to think and let his training take over his mind and body.

The battle ensued... they just kept coming. The barriers had all been breached and the two men dashed up the stairs. Gunshots... blood... grenades... plagas... There was no end to them... and he was almost out of ammo. Shit! Something gripped him from behind... a callused hand around his neck. Leon thrashed, throwing the offender back... and suddenly they were retreating.

They cleared out unusually quickly for the amount that was there, but he figured he really wasn't in the mood to have his face bitten off by a gift horse. The two men moved down the steps keeping their weapons aimed. When they reached the broken remains of the first floor, they checked the immediate outside grounds for a second wave.

"Looks like they're backing off," Leon pointed out. He wasn't really sure what else to say.

There was no response.

Luis... Leon's eyes shifted and he walked back to the center of the room. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

That damn voice! He didn't sound like he was trying to play dumb, but Leon didn't want to start a fight. He was... hurt? "You just... disappeared when the chain was cut."

Leon looked to him, breaths slow and deep. "I try not to have too many entanglements."

"I could've used your help, you know."

"I had business."

Luis's blazé attitude was starting to wear on Leon's nerves already. "You didn't have to just abandon me."

"Then you shouldn't have gotten involved."

Leon gritted his teeth and looked up. Luis was right there... brushing their bodies together... looking into his eyes hungrily, then his lips. His voice was low and raspy when he spoke... Seductive. "You didn't even try to help me."

"It's business... Amigo."

The rough beard tickled a bit when Luis's lips brushed Leon's ear. The hot air from the whisper went directly down and brought Leon to attention. Luis pulled back and Leon licked his lips... He wanted to do something... dangerous... It was never a good idea to get into these types of situations on missions. And he didn't even know this guy from Adam... whoever the hell that was.

Leon grabbed the Spaniard by the back of his head and pulled. Their lips smashed together... hands went searching... wet muscles were mingling... Leon slammed Luis's front against the wall and clenched his fingers. He pressed his body to the man's back and pinned his hands over their heads. What was he doing? He didn't even know the first think about having sex with a man... but he needed to be inside this guy... this Spaniard... Luis.

He thrust himself into the man in front of him and they both moaned. Leon panted against Luis's neck, his lips brushing the moistening skin. He kept both wrists pinned in one hand with little effort and slipped his other hand down to Luis's front. Leon fumbled with the belt and closures briefly and pushed the garments down, exposing a smooth hairless posterior that yearned for him.

Luis arched himself into Leon and mumbled. "Back pocket..."

Leon was almost finished pulling himself out before it registered. "What?"

"My back pocket... use it."

He set himself in the cleft of Luis's ass and thrust again unable to contain his excitement any longer. Leon reached in to the specified pocked and pulled out a square package. "Prepared?"

Leon felt a hand slip from his grasp and circle his free wrist. "You never know..."

Luis glided Leon's palm over his butt moaning softly. The fist against the wall tightened as Leon began to tremble. He felt his free hand being covered, save two fingers, and they disappeared into a tight ring of warmth.

"Ahh..."

Taking the hint, Leon started moving his hand back and forth, twisting and stroking... just like stretching a woman. But this was tighter... hotter. Luis moaned and Leon removed his hand from the wall. He grabbed the package from his service hand and ripped it open with his teeth. He couldn't wait any longer...

The condom was applied and his fingers were removed. He felt Luis's arm around the back of his neck and he was pulled lightly. There was no more holing back... no more restraint... His hand slipped around Luis's waist and there were soft lips at his ear.

"You don't have to be gentle." The soft whisper came and the lips were gone.

Now it was Leon's turn. "I wasn't planning on it."

He nipped the tan ear and guided himself into the tight recesses of the Spaniard. Luis groaned and Leon's jaw dropped.

"Aaah!"

"Haah!"

Leon pulled out and thrust in again all the way to the hilt. Four hands clenched as Leon moved repeatedly into Luis... harder and harder... deeper and deeper... faster and faster... over and over. Leon couldn't think... couldn't concentrate on anything but that tight ring sliding back and forth over him. The sounds coming from the two of them made his muscle throb and he reached around for Luis's--

Footsteps? Upstairs?

"Angh!"

Luis moaned again and his muscle contracted. Leon groaned in response and started moving his hand over the thick meat in front of him. He bowed his head to Luis's back and pounded faster still. He didn't notice Luis staring ecstatically triumphant out the broken window, but felt the Spaniard's head fall back onto his shoulder. Leon felt fingers at the back of his head clenching... nails digging into his scalp... another Spaniard-induced orgasm threatening to blow...

"Ah... ah... Leon..."

"Ngh..."

They panted and heaved and clenched and sweated. Leon was close... so close... And it was mind-blowingly good... better than good... He couldn't hold back. His fist tightened on the man's rod and jerked faster. Luis let out a throaty wail toward the ceiling and pushed back against him. He was out of time... and so was Luis...

"YAAAH!"

"UUUGH!"

They exploded almost simultaneously, Leon instantly following Luis, and everything slowed. Leon's hand and hips, their breathing... and time. They stayed against the wall immobile for what felt like hours, only moments in reality. Luis laid gentle pecks on Leon's sweaty face and brushed the matted hair from his forehead giggling softly into the blonde's ear. They separated after taking several minutes to calm themselves and readjusted their clothing.

"So... what do we do now?" Luis asked looking out the window.

"The bridge I crossed to get here is out, so I guess we have no choice but to keep moving." Leon turned to see Ashley at the bottom of the stairs. Her face was flushed... probably a little freaked out by the fight just before. He tried to give her a reassuring look, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. Odd... Luis headed for the doorway.

"I forgot something," he said over his shoulder. "You guys go on ahead."

He walked out with a light wave of his wrist and Leon watched with mild confusion. Was he just going to leave them? He didn't want to team up or anything? They could help each other out... get through everything together as three, instead of just two. That would make their journeys easier, right? Leon couldn't say anything... he just watched. Before the man was completely gone from view he exhaled quizzically.

"Luis..."

X

Ashley gnawed at her fingers and listened carefully. They were talking now so she figured it was safe to head down the stairs. After only a few steps, she peeked between the floors to make sure it was safe then descended the rest of the way. She wasn't really paying attention to what the two men were talking about. Her mind was spinning... she couldn't think clearly... What should she do? There was no way she could tell Leon – her savior – that she saw him and that guy... Luis... having... doing... What?!

X

Ada watched as the arrogant Spaniard walked out of the ruined cabin and down the hill toward her. She folded her arms over her chest and tried not to scowl. That look... He'd seen her standing out there while Leon... while he... Luis looked irritably playful, and she was far from in the mood to deal with him.

"Hey, señorita. Got a light? And some smokes to go with it to make my day?"

"Where's the sample?"

"Ok, we skip the foreplay. As a matter of fact, I was just going to get it. Where's the love, baby?"

"Sounds like fun to me. Just hurry up."

"Ok, lady, where do you stand on all this? Exactly what kind of group are you working for?"

"There are some things in the world better off not knowing... This is one of them."

He smirked. "Fine, I can take a hint. I don't care who you are... as long as you get rid of that old man and his religious friends."

The exchange was brief and Luis walked off. Ada closed her eyes and bowed her head. It was difficult for her to make eye-contact with him. That damn triumphant smile never left his face. She heaved a sigh, and headed out. Leon...

**TBC**

V

So pissed they cut this scene from the game. I, personally, would've loved to see Ashley's pathetic little crybaby face. I'm mean... As before, critique and reviews are welcomed. Next should be up within two days.


	3. Third Encounter

**AN:** Chapter 3. Leon is a little freak. I swear if he didn't have the little pantywaste with him, he'd be jacking off at every turn.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Harsh language (no dirty stuff this time, sorry)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Resident Evil"

V

Leon was having trouble focusing when he wasn't fighting for his and the girl's lives. He'd managed, somehow, to dispatch most – if not all – of the enemies they'd faced up to that point, but there was still something he couldn't get out of his head...

_Ah... aah... Leon!_

He shook his head as he and the girl walked through the castle. They hadn't seen him for a while and Leon was getting a little worried. He wasn't really sure why, but there was something about that guy the agent wasn't really comfortable with. _Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you met him less than twelve hours ago and he's already made you ejaculate twice._ He clenched his eyes briefly. Where was he? Was he ok? Was he hurt? Was he dead?

"Leon!"

Blue eyes widened and the two Americans turned quickly. "Luis!"

"I've got something for you guys."

He watched the man search himself frantically and let a sigh of relief escape him. Luis had survived. He wasn't injured, maimed or otherwise incapacitated. He wasn't one of them... Leon clenched a fist fighting the urge to smile and run to him... but why? Why was he even thinking about that? Yeah, they'd helped each other out, but he didn't really know anything about the dark haired Spaniard. He snapped back to attention when he heard Luis curse.

"Oh shit!" He turned and looked back the way he'd come. "I must have dropped it when I was running away from them."

"Dropped what?" Ashley looked surprisingly calm for everything that had happened, Leon noted absently.

The Spaniard turned back to face them. "A drug that'll stop your convulsions."

Leon's eyes widened and he looked to the girl. Her eyes met his with equal unease and Luis spoke again.

"Look, I know you're carriers." Soothing... "You've been coughing up blood."

Leon hesitated. "... Yeah."

"And you..."

"Yes."

"Damn it!" The Spaniard turned away angrily and Leon raised a brow. "The eggs have hatched. We don't have much time."

Leon eyed his back warily. What was going on? "What are you talking about?"

"I have to go back and get it."

Luis started away and Ashley ran after him with desperation in her voice. "Let me come with you."

Leon's brows knitted. What was she saying? Why would she want to go with him? He had no duty to her... and she didn't even know what he was going back for, or how far back he had to go. He glared at her back. Why go back? Why with him? Someone she didn't even know... someone he wasn't entirely sure they could trust... No! No one would go with Luis but him! He took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak.

"No. You stay here with Leon. He's better with the ladies."

Leon saw a strange spark in Luis's eye when he turned his head to stop Ashley. The dark hair did well to shadow his face, but Leon still heard it... something in his voice that didn't sound quite right. "Why are you--?"

"It makes me feel better." Luis waved him off again and headed back from the direction he'd come. "Let's just leave it at that."

Leon watched him go, again until he was out of sight. A strange man, that Luis Sera. He was a mystery, an enigma... and Leon pleaded silently that they would meet again.

**TBC**

V

Please let me know what you think and I'm sorry it's so short.


	4. Final Encounter

**AN:** Sorry it's a little late. Leon and I got into a fight - he didn't want his vulnerable side to be made public - so I had to bend him over and show him who the boss was.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Harsh language, violence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Resident Evil"

V

Leon threw the door open and walked into the next room. He clenched his fists and tried to catch his breath. The run in with the cage of wonders still had him a little spooked, but he was determined not to let it get the better of him. He was standing on some sort of ruined balcony looking out over a large empty room. His eyes darted around briefly... Ashley... she had to be around somewhere. He needed to find her befo--

"Leon!"

Leon turned quickly at the excited sound of Luis's voice. He didn't bother trying to hide the relief he was feeling.

"I got it--"

Luis's eyes widened as he jerked forward. He looked horrified and Leon's jaw dropped when he saw the spike come through the man's chest. Luis was screaming and the spike in his chest got bigger. Leon followed Luis with terrified eyes as the Spaniard was lifted from the ground and suspended briefly before being thrown back down violently.

Frozen in fear, Leon watched the spike retract and slip beneath Old Man Saddler's robe. He stood in the doorway, proud and evil, holding a vile. The old creep stared at it fondly as he spoke... a frigid, emotionless sound.

"Now that I have the sample, you serve me no purpose."

Leon's brows knitted and he took a step. "Saddler!"

His fists clenched and jaw tightened when the old man looked to him smiling victorious. "My boy Salazar will make sure you follow the same fate."

The agent started after him as he turned and disappeared through the door, but stopped short. He looked to Luis and knelt to him. Damn it! How could this have happened? Luis was supposed to come back to him safely and stay that way! Leon looked at the gaping wound in the dying man's chest and pressed his palm to it.

"Stay with me, Luis," he pleaded.

It seemed as though Luis hadn't even heard him. "I... am a researcher... hired by Saddler." He winced a bit. "He found out what I was up to..." He attempted to laugh, but was cut off by the blood rushing from his mouth. He started to cough and Leon had to fight to stay his tears.

"Don't talk." Leon moved his hands quickly in an attempt to... what? Save his life? Stop the bleeding? There was nothing he could do to help him... _But I can't just let him die! I have to do something, damn it!_

Luis smacked his hand away and held out his fist. "Here... It should suppress growth of the parasite." Luis dropped a large bottle into Leon's open palm. He couldn't let go yet... not yet... Luis couldn't die... "The sample... Saddler took it." Luis looked to him, desperate and pained. "You have to get it back!"

Leon watched with helpless panic as Luis's head fell back... eyes closed... puddle spreading. This wasn't happening... It couldn't happen! He didn't know anything yet! Luis hadn't told him enough yet! No! "Luis! LUIS!"

He was gone. Leon's head drooped as a single tear escaped and fell from his chin. The small dark circle on the dead man's shirt sleeve was dwarfed by the crimson that stained his shirt and crept over the cold hard floor. He clenched his eyes and rolled his heavy head up. His eyes fell to the bottle in his hand... capsules... for the parasite he said.

Luis... He did everything he could to try and help them. Leon raised his hand and covered his stinging eyes. He couldn't stop himself and the tears began to flow. _Luis... I didn't think it would hurt this much... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you._ Through blurry, tear soaked eyes he saw it... a small object glinting on the floor less than a meter from where he was.

Leon stood and walked to it slowly, shakily. He bent beside it and examined it before picking it up. A large pearl set in an ornate, and rather garish, steel casing. Leon rolled it in his fingers... smooth and cold... with a bump on the back? He held it up between his fingers and looked back to the man on the floor. It was a button from his vest... the obnoxiously complex embroidery was a bit out done by the heft and intricacy of the carvings on the button casing.

He clenched it into his fist and brought his fist to his lips. His eyes closed and he whispered, "They'll pay for your death, Luis. I promise you that."

The scream brought Leon back to reality and he hurried to work. He and the girl continued their mission, running, shooting and trying with everything they had to get out of where ever they'd been lead. Leon struggled at times, but kept going. If he didn't make it, then Luis's death would be in vain... and that was not an acceptable outcome. He pushed on, and made the girl do the same.

They'd made it successfully off the island and Leon felt something tighten around his waist. He turned slightly to the girl as the words came from her mouth. He briefly felt for the protrusion in his shirt just over his heart and sighed. Leon couldn't be with Ashley... it would do poorly to help him forget the pain of Luis's death. He pumped the gas on the ski and they were back to the mainland and on the chopper in no time.

Leon requested the pilot to go back to the castle. He wanted to give Luis a proper burial, but the girl was the priority. His head hung as they lifted off and he clutched the button in his hand. _Luis... I'll never forget you..._

V

Sad stuff... In case you were wondering, I won the fight. Reviews and critique will be appreciated, and thank you for reading.


	5. Epilouge Encounter

"He's stabilized, but the wound was severe." A man's voice... "Do you know what happened?"

"No, I just found him that way." A woman too...

"Well we are going to have to do some testing to find out what happened, but he will be fine after a few months of rehabilitation."

"You don't need to know what happened."

"And why is that?"

"Knowing might prove to be worse than not knowing."

"Is that so?"

"I believe I've given this hospital enough money to not ask any questions. Please, don't investigate any further. You'll thank me for it."

"My apologies, Miss. Please forgive me."

"Notify me when he wakes up."

X

_"Take this!"_

_Leon snatched the rocket launcher and ran to the far corner._

_"He's gaining! Hurry!"_

_Chris Redfield ran the opposite direction and fired three shots from his handgun. They landed squarely in the large putrid flesh of the gargantuan beast. It stopped and turned... then let out a cry that appeared to knock Chris off his feet. Leon watched and took aim. Chris was down... not moving... and the monster was closing in..._

_Shit!_

_He pulled his own hand gun and fired twice hitting the grotesque head-shaped part. It started toward him and Leon aimed again. One shot... it had to work... He fired... and heard the explosion... It was wide and the beast descended on him quickly..._

Leon's eyes flew open. He was on his way back to the safe house from his latest mission for the anti-Umbrella alliance. If he recalled correctly, they were headed for the outskirts of Kanagawa, Japan. He'd joined up with the former Raccoon STARS after his mission to Spain for the president's daughter and went on every mission that had come up since. He hadn't really had time to process his latest battle... one he'd barely survived with Chris.

They'd made it out relatively unscathed and, as usual, had almost nothing to show for it. Leon sat up and sighed. There was no point in trying to get back to sleep. The plane would be landing in the sea in another hour or so and he didn't want to dream again. He looked out the window and ran his fingers up chest. He clutched the pendant that hung loosely from his neck. Leon hadn't gone anywhere without it.

The plane landed several miles from the shore and the two were headed for land. They hadn't spoken much since they'd been picked up, but it was normal for silence to take over in the hours just after slaughtering abhorrent mutations created by mad scientists. When they'd gotten to the house, Leon dragged himself to his room and gathered a change of underwear and a pair of well worn sweats.

"I'm going to order take-out. You want anything?" Chris called from the front room.

"Double whatever you're getting."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

With his bundle of clothes he moved to the bathroom and turned on the water. The man staring back at him from the mirror looked haggard. There were large dark circles under his eyes... he had sunken cheeks... and his hair was so disgusting he didn't even want to think about what parts of the mutants had landed on him. He stepped into the shower and closed his eyes.

It had been just over two years since the incident with Los Illuminados... Leon tried to forget, something he didn't normally do, but that mission was different. It had been the hardest one to come back from... Luis... He dropped his head and let the water trickle over the back of his neck. He reached up to the pendant around his neck again and clutched it for several minutes. It took him a little more than thirty minutes to come to the conclusion he was actually clean and the water shut off.

Leon dried off and dressed then went back to his room across the hall. He tossed the towel to the side and flopped onto his bed. His fingers ran through his hair and he sighed. The doorbell rang and there was light shuffling from the other room. Leon heard the door close and then Chris called out.

"Food's here."

Leon went to the dresser and pulled a t-shirt from the drawer. He followed the intoxicating scent of hot noodles into the front room and yanked the shirt over his head. Chris was seated on the sofa looking from container to container then lifted his head and met Leon's eyes. He looked just as exhausted as Leon felt and, now that Leon was clean, realized how horrible the guy on the plane and the guy on the boat must have felt having to sit with them.

"I got ramen."

"You stink, man."

"Yeah, well hunger wins over hygiene when you haven't eaten in damn near two days."

"I haven't eaten in just as long, but I still managed to clean up."

Chris stood and huffed as he started for the bathroom. "Jesus. If you're anything like a wife, I'm never getting married."

"I just don't like eating with people that reek of entrails."

They chuckled softly to each other and the bathroom door closed. Leon went to the kitchen and grabbed bowls and silverware. He leaned over the small table and lifted the lid on one of the containers then another. Some type of vegetable soup and a bunch of strange looking little dumpling things. Leon raised a brow and sat waiting for his comrade.

He heard the water shut off and a few moments later, Chris was seated on the armchair beside the couch. The brunette leaned over and started filling his bowl with soup then looked to Leon. Leon watched him questionably.

"So what is all this?"

Chris pointed to the soup. "Miso ramen..." he pointed to the dumplings, "... and pork dumplings."

Leon raised a brow looking back and forth between the two containers.

"Just eat it, man. It's good."

"Sure." Leon stood and walked to the kitchen. "You want a drink?"

"Whatever you're having--"

He stopped short and Leon's head whipped around when the doorbell rang again. He looked to Chris as the man stood and both glared at the door. "Did you forget the tip?"

"I think it's a little late for that."

Leon stayed put and watched his partner inch silently toward the door. They couldn't have been found out already. The alliance had houses all over the world and it was rare that they were ever compromised. Especially so soon after a mission. Who the hell was it?

He watched Chris peek out the little hole near the top of the door then slowly reach for the handle. The man was unarmed, which made Leon more nervous than usual, but after all the guy had been through, he figured Chris could handle himself. The doorknob creaked and flew open. The two men flung into combat stance, and faced... nothing. Leon tensed as Chris poked his head out the door and looked from one side to the other. The sun was still several hours from setting, but it was an overcast day.

It would have been easy for someone to hide around the corner of the building without being seen, but Leon didn't sense any danger. Chris didn't appear to either as he turned back around. He took a step and stopped...

"What's up?"

Chris peeled a small paper from the outside of the door, looked at it then to Leon.

"What?"

"It's for you." Chris extended his hand and Leon took the note.

He scanned it quickly and raised a brow. "'Embassy Suites 2000 tonight.' What is this?"

"I don't know, man. It's for you, not me."

He read the note several more times. At some point Chris had reseated himself and started devouring the consumables on the small table. Leon was unaware of when he'd sat down himself, but looked up briefly. "Hey!"

"Dude, I'm not waiting for you to figure that shit out."

"At least save me something."

"Survival of the fittest, man. Save yourself."

He met Chris's eyes and they chuckled. After an hour, Leon looked to his watch then back to the note he'd placed on the table. He sighed and stuffed the final dumpling in his mouth. It hadn't been written. It was scrawled, but neatly... like an overly fancy computer font. Nothing he felt when looking at it suggested anything remotely good and he sighed again.

"You're not going, are you?"

Leon looked up when he heard Chris's voice then dropped his eyes back t the note. "I don't know."

"If you do, I'm going with you."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm going alone. If I'm not alone, it might attract unnecessary attention."

"And if you go alone, you'll probably die."

"We let you go without backup when you went to find Claire in Paris."

Leon glared into Chris's eyes. They were stern, but neither man wanted to back down.

"You refused to let us help you back then."

After another moment, Chris dropped his eyes and sighed. He'd been defeated. "Fine."

"I'll hit my tracker if anything goes wrong, ok?"

"If you die..."

"What?"

"Just don't, alright?"

"Yeah..."

X

Leon walked into the hotel lobby. He wore a long beige trench coat over his muscle t-shirt to hide the nine millimeter pistol he'd tucked into the back of his utility pants. He was far from heavily armed, but felt safe enough with a full magazine in the gun and the knife strapped to his thigh. He took a deep breath and approached the counter.

After a few words of exchange with the uniformed woman, Leon retrieved a key for a suite on the top floor. He nodded to the woman and headed for the elevator. On his way up, Leon slipped his hand behind his back just for the reassurance that he wasn't walking into something completely blind. He was prepared for the worst as he stepped out of the elevator and directly into the room.

He walked slowly down the corridor into a large sitting room. There was a small bathroom off to his right side. The door was open and the light was on. He checked the reflection in the mirror and walked toward it. After scanning the room, Leon decided it was safe and went back to the main room. His eyes shifted uneasily, ears tuned for any unusual sounds... He was expecting the windows to be barred at any moment and poisonous gas to start flooding in from the vents.

"Anyone home?"

Nothing...

Leon looked to the only other doorway in the room. He headed for the bedroom and stopped short. His eyes widened when he felt the blade at his throat... his body went rigid and he exhaled slowly. He shifted his eyes trying to see anything, but whoever had invited him to that room was doing well to keep from being seen. He though briefly about activating the tracker to let Chris know he was in trouble, but thought twice on it. It wasn't to the point of danger yet.

The cold sharp steel at his throat intensified and there was pressure at his back. Leon took a few steps as the stranger at his back lead him into the bedroom. He stopped only when he hit the foot of the over-sized king bed... and the blade tightened again. There was a hand at his collar and he felt his coat being pulled from his shoulders.

"Ok... ok. Take it easy."

Leon shrugged out of the sleeves and felt the breeze from the garment being thrown violently to the side. The blade didn't waver and he heard a light smirk. The gun was pulled from his waist band and he heard a click then a clatter and a thud. He shifted his eyes to see the scuff on the wall to his left where the emptied gun had been thrown. Leon swallowed hard and waited...

He gritted his teeth when the hand caressed the outside of his leg and ran slowly up the length of the knife he'd been carrying at his thigh. He took a deep breath as it was pulled from it's sheath and closed his eyes. There was warm air at the nape of his neck and... a soft soothing voice.

"I see you came prepared." Leon's eyes widened and he heard the knife connect with the wall.

It couldn't be... "Lui—ngh!"

Leon tried to turn and the blade broke his skin. There had to be a mistake... The whisper floated into his ear, circled around his brain, wormed into his veins and wrapped around his heart. It ached so much... this was just cruel... But it sounded so much like him. That warm breath... those soft lips... that soothing timbre... The hand grazed over Leon's thigh, brushed over his groin, slid over his abdomen and clutched his chest.

It wasn't possible!

"I've missed you..." Soothing... "Amigo..."

The blade was gone from his throat and Leon whipped around with wide eyes. "Luis!"

The soft name slipped past his lips and his body was aflame inside. He hadn't spoken that name in so long... A hooded cloak stood before him and shifted. Leon went pale as the heavy fabric fell to the floor. He stared in disbelief and studied the face... Male... long dark hair... lightly tanned skin... roughly the same height and build as him... and piercing dark eyes. A stubbly goatee surrounded a full smirking mouth and Leon exhaled again.

"Luis!"

Four extended arms reached out and pulled the two men together. Their lips joined, frantically searching for reassurance and Leon's arms tightened. He pulled his lips from Luis and held him impossibly close... It was unbelievable.

"You died... I watched you die. You're supposed to be dead!"

"I woke up in a hospital in China about two years ago. They said I'd suffered a major injury, but I'd be good as new with extensive rehab."

Leon pulled back a bit and looked desperately into Luis's dark living eyes. "Luis... is it really you? Please, tell me I'm not dreaming. I can't lose you again..." He held the Spaniards face in his hands and Luis combed his fingers through the soft blonde hair.

"It's me..." Luis smiled. "The one Old Man Saddler killed..." The back of his hand brushed Leon's cheek. "The one you fought the plagas with..." He leaned in and pressed their lips together briefly. "The one you made love to," their lips joined again, "in that shack on the village grounds."

Leon took Luis's hand. The heat from the Spaniard was incredible. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I promise... Leon..."

They pressed their lips and bodies together again. The years of depression flitted away as Leon frantically moved his hands over the warm panting body before him. He was alive... he was here... Leon and Luis quickly but carefully removed each other's clothes. Leon sank to the edge of the bed and stared at Luis's chest.

The series of scars over the center of the man's body was slightly raised and Leon lifted his fingers. He followed his fingers with his eyes as they traced over the grafted lines and healed wounds. There was a hand on his chin and he was suddenly staring up into the eyes of his dark-haired comrade. Luis's face closed in and they were lost in another deeply passionate kiss.

There was a shift at his side and Leon scooted back onto the mattress. The heat from Luis straddling him was more than enough to convince him of the man's rebirth. He sat in the middle of the bed and kissed down Luis's neck. Luis moaned and Leon slid his hands around pulling on the smooth round orbs at the Spaniard's lower back.

He kissed down the scarred chest and bent to the member standing proud before him. Leon wanted to savor this first time in so long... and kissed around the base. Luis moaned and his tongue moved over the thick meat, then Leon swallowed him.

"Ngh..."

He sucked and licked, one hand slipping back up the unsmooth chest and the other moving down between his legs. Leon teased a nipple harshly between thumb and forefinger and prodded gently at the yearning entrance. He slipped two fingers in, just like the first time, and pumped them slowly in rhythm with his mouth. Luis moaned louder and Leon felt a hand on his head... fingers clenching in his hair... muscles tightening around his fingers...

"Leon...!"

He winced and moaned when he felt the fingers circling his throbbing erection. Luis stroked him tight and fast. There was a hand on his chest teasing his nipple and he tightened his grip on Luis's. His penetrating fingers matched the rhythm of the Spaniard's hand and he couldn't breath. He released Luis from his mouth and the man groaned one final time before...

"Aaah!"

Leon flinched a bit as the hot sticky liquid splattered his face. Luis was panting heavily, but his hand was still moving. He wiggled away from Leon's fingers and looked down. They smiled to each other and Luis moved. Leon watched as the man brought his mouth down to Leon's aching desire and twisted around, presenting Leon with the tight yearning hole.

"Ngh!"

The warm wet mouth Leon had missed so much was moving quickly over him. He clenched the firm cheeks and kissed roughly. He licked avidly at the hole and smirked when he felt Luis twitch with excitement. They played that way for several minutes before Luis pulled away and turned back to face Leon. He adjusted himself over the agent and pressed their lips together again... tongues searching... wanting... needing...

Leon heard fumbling at his side then heard something tear. There was a cool ring around his erection as Luis slid the condom down his length. Their eyes locked and stayed as Luis guided Leon into him. Their bodies met, Luis's head tossed back as he groaned to the ceiling, Leon's eyes clenched shut as he matched Luis's cries of pleasure. Luis moved... Leon thrust... They panted and groaned and kissed, joined in an infinite circle of passionate love until...

"GYA—AAAAH!"

"HAA—AAANH!"

Leon was sprayed again by Luis's gooey love as they came wildly together. Luis collapsed and Leon couldn't find the strength to wrap his arms around the sweaty back. He wanted more than anything to hold that man... Luis... his lover... They panted heavily and Leon slipped out of Luis's rectum. When they'd calmed a bit, Luis moved to Leon's side and Leon curled his arm around the man's back.

They kissed lovingly for several minutes and Luis traced lazy patterns over Leon's chest.

"So what happened?"

Luis smirked. "I'm not really sure... When I woke up, the nurse kept calling me Mr. García and asking how I felt. She said I was 'touch and go' for a while, but I'd be fine. Apparently right after my condition stabilized, there was a break in and all their samples and testing equipment had been contaminated or destroyed.

"I spent the better part of that year recovering and the nurse said there was a woman who came to see me one night, but I was asleep. Apparently the woman who found me – where ever I was – is a heavy source of income for that hospital. She couldn't give me the woman's name, but she was positive she was a good person."

Leon listened carefully and kissed his forehead as he spoke. "Did you find out anything about her?"

"No, other than she gave me a new identity..."

His brow rose and he looked to Luis confused. "You're García?"

Luis smiled up to him. "'Alejandro García. Found just outside a small farming village in Spain with injuries of unknown origin.'"

"Just outside Spain, huh?"

"That's what the admission chart said."

They smirked to each other and Leon thought of Ada.

"I guess our little señorita friend isn't such a bad person."

Leon smiled. "I guess not."

They lay together like that for several more minutes in silence before Leon spoke again.

"Alejandro, huh?"

Luis smirked at the soft comment. "It means 'protector of man.'"

"If it's ok with you..." he rolled onto Luis and gazed into his eyes, "... I'll keep calling you 'Luis.'"

"That's fine with me, Amigo..." Luis smiled, "... as long as I can call you 'Papi.'"

Leon's brow rose. "I didn't wait two years for you to come back from the dead just so you could call me something other than my name."

He hovered over the Spaniard and Luis flinched. "What is this?"

Luis's fingers rubbed over the pendant around Leon's neck. It was a large pearl set in an ornate, rather garish, steel casing. Leon blushed when Luis met his eyes.

"Where did you get it?"

He looked away, slightly shamed. "I... I found it... It came off your vest when you... when Saddler..."

Leon clenched his eyes and felt a warm hand on his face. Luis turned him back and kissed him full on the mouth.

"I never thought I'd see you again."

"Leon..."

They sweated and panted and tangled the sheets several more times over the next few hours. Leon didn't even hear his phone ringing in the pocket of his discarded pants at the foot of the bed...

X

Chris closed his phone and flipped it back open. Where the hell was Leon? He'd been gone for hours and hadn't set the tracker. He was getting worried. After what could have been the twentieth call over two hours, Leon finally picked up.

"Yeah...?"

He sounded out of breath. "You ok, man? It's been hours."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm fine. I'll be back in the morning ok?"

"Sure. You're positive everything is cool?"

"Cool. I met up with an old friend."

"Why not bring him back to stay here? Unless... he's...

"No, he's one of us... sort of. We're going to tie one on and spend the night in a motel."

A motel? What the hell?

"I don't know when we're going to be done and I don't want to wake you."

"Sure, man. I got you. Thanks."

"See you in the morning."

"Later..." Chris pulled the phone from his ear and stared at it incredulously for a moment. The phone snapped shut and he ran his fingers through his short hair... Leon had a... boyfriend?!

**THE END**

VVVVV

I hope this was an enjoyable read. Please let me know what you think both of the quality and content. I know it's a bit hack for an ending, but it's romantic nonetheless. Thanks for all your support.


End file.
